Cheetah
Cheetah (チーター), Gepard in the Polish, Russian and Slovakian translations, is an easy-going, cheerful golden wolf, member of the Chakra Heroes. The youngest in the group, he is a joker and loves playing tricks. Thanks to his positive personality, he is often a comic relief for the rest of the gang while facing difficult situations. Physical appearance Cheetah is a slender, lithe, tall and slim wolf. Cheetah's head is triangular in shape, with an elongated, sharp muzzle, long, black pointed ears and a black puffy tuft on his head which makes him look like a rockstar. His fur is adherent and short, and it's especially visible on his cheeks, elbows and chest. Cheetah has a long, feline-like tail, with a tuft of fur at its end. When he is scared, the fur on his spine and tail bristles like that of a cat. Cheetah's fur is yellow in colour, with white underbelly and cheeks. He has a black fur "helmet" on his head that stops at his nape. Also, a black stripe starts from between his shoulders and runs all along his spine. Cheetah's fur is filled with round black spots, all over his body. His front and hind paws are black in colour, and his tail has a series of black rings, and a black tailtip. Cheetah's eyes are rounded and reddish brown in colour. He now has three long scratches over both eyes, as well as a small hole pierced in his right ear, which were all inflicted by Ketek. It's unknown if these are permanent. Because of his forms, Cheetah appears feline-like and somewhat feminine. His long legs allow springy agility and great speed. Personality No matter who he is with, Cheetah is constantly witty, humourous, cheerful, sarcastic, and also a bit childish. His favourite activity is telling jokes, and he also loves playing tricks and pranks to his friends. His favourite ta rget is Orca, who is also his love interest. Despite being very cunning, crafty and smart, he often falls into others' tricks himself, and acts without thinking or listening to others' advice. His only love is Orca, but Cheetah generally behaves as a Don Juan around all cute girls, even if they are on the enemies' side. This attitude often catches opponents off guard, but it can also have a bad result on him. He is hardly ever seen getting angry, at worst, his most negative reaction is a sarcastic comment. The only thing that drives him absolutely insane is somebody pulling or biting his tail. which he defines as "beautiful and dearest". In that case, he can even become aggressive. Like many cats, Cheetah hates water and getting wet. When in contact with water, his tuft flops down and covers his eyes, giving him an emo-like look. Cheetah's behaviour is reminiscent of that of a cat. His fur bristles when he is angry or scared, he arches his back to intimidate his opponents, and he spends time grooming and caring about his fur. He also enjoys sleeping, but he gets excited easily, so he often ends up staying awake longer than he should. In some rare occasions, Cheetah is seen actually using his brain and giving helpful tips to his friends, his impulsive personality suddently forgotten. But this happens once in a blue moon. History 'Before the events of the comic' Back when he lived with his family, Cheetah had an older brother, Serval, and a younger sister, Puma. He was the cheerful one of the family, and the bond with his sister was very tight. However, Cheetah's sister's conformation was fragile and weak, and as much as he tried to cheer her up all the time, she would often surrender to her sickness and stay in the den all the time. 'As of Chapter One' Cheetah does not make any appearance in Chapter One. However, the following events take place during the one-year-gap between Chapters One and Two. When C.Y., Led, and Orca came seeking for someone to help them, Cheetah felt hyper and wanted to follow them, but they refused, saying that he was too young. His brother Serval, instead, offered to help them and was quickly accepted. Cheetah could not stand him going away with them, yet, he was glad he could stay at the den to help his sister. Some time later, Puma, now half dead, told him that he already was a hero to her, because he'd never abandoned her. However, if his greatest wish was to become a member of C.Y.'s pack, she had one last gift for him: with her last strength, she transmitted him a powerful spark, then she surrendered to die. Literally shocked, Cheetah felt new energy running through his body, and after mourning for his sister's loss, he headed to the heroes as fast as he could. And he was really fast! As soon as he arrived, C.Y. and the others immediately noticed a change in him. Cheetah came right at a moment of trouble, while the heroes, who had become seven meanwhile, were facing a powerful enemy. At the first sign of trouble, Serval abandoned the battlefield and ran away squeaking with fear. Cheetah, on the other hand, managed to create a powerful thunderstorm with his new, amazing powers and, together with her others, he banished the enemy and saved the day. A pity that the lightings he had just created fell on Orca a moment later. The poor she-wolf found herself steaming and crispy, and that marked the beginning of the love-hate relationship between Orca and Cheetah.The wolf was subsequently accepted as the seventh and last member of the newly founded group: the Chakra Heroes. 'As of Chapter Two' Cheetah makes is comic debut in Chapter Two, when he is first seen standing on the rock with the other Chakra Heroes. At C.Y.'s signal to attack, Cheetah waits for Orca to soak Dagger with her water powers, in order to threaten the Dobermann, saying that water conducts electricity. Cheetah actually only wants to flirt, and when he realizes Dagger is too big to be picked on, he asks her if she would marry him. The Dobermann snarls at him and runs away. Cheetah shouts back that he will buy her a hairdryer next time. When Red's pack retreats and Inabe introduces himself, Cheetah listens as the prophet mentions the Destiny Sword. Cheetah soon starts getting bored by the conversation, and he teases Orca to pass the time. A fter Inabe and his pack leave, the Heroes are left to meditate on the prophecy about the Sword: "You will find it in the deepest of depths". Cheetah says that he sucks at riddles, and while the rest of the Gang tries to sort it out, suggesting that the Sword might be underwater, he replies that he is absolutely not getting wet. The following day, however, after the Heroes finally decide to reach Konohana Island, he is seen coming out of water, completely soaked and grumpy. He brightens up after shaking water from his pelt, and after finding a possible cave for the Heroes to search for the Sword in. His good humour falls as the Heroes soon get lost in the cave. However, after C.Y. discovers the presence of Shiranui in an adjacent chamber, Cheetah reaches her and comments on the bad state of a statue in front of him. When Motyl rejuvinates the statue with her powers, Cheetah recognizes the Destiny Sword, and happily boasts about how good he has been in picking the correct cave. His boasting is suddenly interrupted by a threatening laugh. 'As of Chapter Three' We meet Cheetah again in Chapter Three, as a silver-grey wolf steps out of the shadows, introduces himself as Jackal, and claims that the Destiny Sword belongs to him, Cheetah, out of annoyance, calls him 'jackass' and says he doesn't see his name on the Sword. However, he flinches in astonishment as Jackal is backed up by twelve more wolves. We see Cheetah again during the chase scene, as he snatches the Sword right under Ryu's nose. However, the feline-wolf stops a bit farther ahead, since Ushi is standing over him. As Cheetah loudly remarks his big size, Ushi goes berserk and chases him. As Hielo stands in the way to face Ushi, the yellow wolf thanks him, but does not notice a tail wrapping around his front paws, tripping him. It's Ketek, who, after boasting, sends Cheetah flying and takes the Sword from him. Cheetah is later seen standing on the gorge where Orca fell, desperate to know how she is. After Hielo tells him to calm down, Cheetah angrily jumps into the darkness. He finds himself in the Misty Tunnel, and finds Orca as well. While he tries to wake her up, he does not notice he is standing on a vent that is about to explode. Cheetah is shoved away by Orca a second before this blows up: unfortunately, Orca remains injured. Cheetah's screams alarm the Heroes, who reach the yellow wolf as this tries to bring Orca to her senses again. Orca is alive, thanks to her water powers, and tells the rest of the Heroes to continue searching for the Sword, but Cheetah objects that he wants to stay with her. When Hielo argues with him, Cheetah accuses him of wanting to abandon Orca, and the two almost clash. Only Motyl's intervention manages to bring peace again. Cheetah is seen again later in the Misty Tunnel, asking Orca how her injuries are doing. Orca answers that she is okay, and Cheetah replies that he is glad, because he was really afraid he might lose her. After a pause, Orca tells Cheetah just how much he means to her, and she smiles for the first time in the comic. Cheetah, however, does not seem to get it, and changes subject. The conversation is interrupted by the growls of the Heroes coming from farther ahead. Orca tells Cheetah to go and help them, but he refuses. The two argue, but Orca decides not to discuss further, because the Heroes need them now. She comes up with a plan and asks Cheetah whether he can back her up. As this one agrees, the scene changes again. Cheetah is seen again later carrying Orca on his back as the two throw chaos in the underground forest. In an attempt to distract the Zodiac Demons, the two join their powers and create fog, which allows the Heroes to retreat. Once outside of Konohana Island, the Heroes have to swim back to the shore, so Led takes Orca on his own back, being he a better swimmer than Cheetah. Cheetah himself is reluctant to enter water, but Hielo forces him in. After C.Y. is run over by a giant wave, Led has to choose someone who can go rescue her, and he discards Cheetah since he is freezing over in the water, and chooses Hielo instead. He then orders Kuma to keep the yellow Hero warm when they reach the shore. 'As of Chapter Four' Cheetah is first seen in Chapter Four along with the other Chakra Heroes as C.Y. wakes up on the shore. When she tells her group about the prophecy, Cheetah remarks that Shiranui might be the God mentioned during it. He then congratulates with Motyl for healing Orca, and stares in shock as Kobura tackles her to the ground. When Hielo menaces the little green wolf, Cheetah says that he shouldn't worry, because he is only joking. He is seen again later as C.Y. tells the story of how the Chakra Heroes came to be. During the flashback, Cheetah is seen with his brother Serval, taking care of their sister, Puma. He and his sister are left behind as Serval leaves with the Heroes. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' 'In side stories' Relationships 'With Orca ' Cheetah and Orca share a complex love-hate relationship. Being two exact opposites, Cheetah always cheerful and sometimes rash, Orca constantly serious, and way more attentive and mature, their characters tend to clash, putting them on opposite sides. They are often seen picking on one another, and while Orca tends to be the dominant of the two, she is often overwhelmed by Cheetah's annoying jokes and just leaves him be. On the other hand, Cheetah's behaviour towards Orca is not meant to be a bad thing. Being quite young and immature, and seeing Orca as his exact opposite, Cheetah's objective is that of drawing attention. His jokes are also his way to show her how much he actually cares for her, in facts, despite being flirty with all the cute she-wolves in general, Cheetah does not pick on any girl other than Orca: she and only she is the target of his pranks. Several times in the comic, Cheetah shows how much he actually loves Orca, up to taking foolish and dangerous decisions. For example, he does not hesitate to jump down a gorge to save her when she falls, or to incite her during a battle. Overall, their relationship is a positive characteristic in the story, and is mostly meant to be of a comic relief, with respect to C.Y. and Led's more serious relationship. Cheetah's deep interest towards Orca was born after his lighting accidentally struck her at the end of a battle. That one episode "inspired" Cheetah to pick on her more and more often. Interestingly enough, under her layer of annoyance and hate, Orca seems to sincerely enjoy being the center of Cheetah's attention, and she is sometimes seen playing pranks on him herself. 'With Hielo ' 'With Led ' 'With Kobura ' Quotes Powers and abilities Despite looking so thin and delicate, Cheetah owns a destructive power. Not only can he run at extremely high speed, which is allowed by his Svadhisthana Chakra, but also, he can generate electricity from his body. During the process, his tail acts as a "plug" and it draws electricity from charged matter, like storm clouds. He can transfer the dazzle to an enemy through contact, or by just inducing electricity into their body. His powers are more effective when he is moving, because the friction created by his body produces more energy for his electricity, and he can collect more electricity while he is in an open space, possibly during a thunderstorm. Techniques The techniques the Heroes used are unnamed in the comic. However, they do have a name to be distinguished. Dazzle Fang: Cheetah bites the opponent and unleashes a poweful shock. Thunderbolt: Cheetah's most powerful technique. He uses his tail to drive electricity from the clouds and throws it at the enemies. Electrocution: After charging his body with electricity, Cheetah clings to an enemy and delivers the shock to their body. Trivia *Cheetah is the only feline-looking Chakra Hero. **He, Tiikeri and Red are the only feline-looking characters in the entire comic. ***Coincidentally, all three have black ears. Out of the three, however, Cheetah is the only one not to have ocelli markings on them. *In page 75, it is revealed that Cheetah can speak French. *Cheetah takes inspiration from the character of Beast Boy from Teen Titans *During the creation of the Chakra Gang, the initial idea for Cheetah's character was that of a fennec fox. *In his initial design, Cheetah had a scar near his right eye. The scar was then droppe d. **The scar on his eye, tied with a more serious and mature look, had to contribute to make Cheetah an austere, old war veteran, which used to be his personality at the time, rather than a cheerful youngster. **Cheetah's character would have been Hielo's current one, while Hielo would have had the role of the joyful, carefree youngster that has then been given to Cheetah. The two were completely switched during the final rendition of the characters. *During the creation process, Cheetah and Kobura's pairings were inverted: at the time, Cheetah's love interest was Motyl, and Kobura's one was Orca. In the final version of the comic instead, the other way around occurs. **However, Cheetah was still meant to be annoying Orca all the time. Read more Category:Chakra Hero Category:Male